As Folhas De Esperança De Konoha
by Paulo Ricardo
Summary: Essa historia e um pouco diferente do que conhecemos,ela trás alguns novos personagens,mas tenta seguir um mesmo rumo,só que com algumas mudanças. Leia e descubra como vai ser essa aventura.
1. Chapter 1

''Seu baka fez a gente se atrasar ''.disse o Uchiha.

''Ahh Sasuke,eu não tenho culpa fiquei até tarde treinando com o meu pai e o Ichiro''falo Naruto.''

''Mais o Ichiro não acorda tarde,igual a você''.falo novamente o moreno.

''Mas também ele dorme cedo,o Ichiro por que hoje você ta quieto?''

''Ahh nada,só to pensado em algumas coisas mais também,eu to acostumado a acorda cedo Sasuke,mas Naruto também é baka de sempre acordar tarde,mesmo dormindo cedo''falo os mais equilibrado do trio.

Eles apressaram o passo,pois não queria receber uma bronca do sensei logo hoje num dia tão importantes para chegam em cima da hora,eles entraram sentaram como sempre lá no Repente entra Iruka,pede para todos ficasse quietos

''Hoje irei falar em que equipes vocês fora colocados,serão equipes com três pessoas''.

''tomara que a gente fiquei juntos,nosso entrosamento é muito bom,assim sendo podemos tirar vantagem.''.fala o Uchiha.

''E e verdade pois seria chato treinar com outras pessoas''disse o Ichiro.

''Ainda mais seria muito chato ficar sem vocês''.falo o loiro.

''Hmm Naruto vai ser chato ficar sem a gente?''.Disse Sasuke rindo.

''ahahaha''.riu Ichiro

''Seus Bakas''...Falo Naruto

Iruka começa a falar as equipes

''Bem esse ano vai ter uma equipe um pouco desequilibrada,pois esse time vai ter muita importância futuramente sendo assim foi melhor deixar eles juntos..''...

''Iruka sensei então que dizer que vai ter uma equipe muito forte?''...pergunta o uchiha

''Sim Sasuke o hokage quis assim pois também,esses ninjas tem uma amizade muito grande e potencial gigantesco''.responde o sensei.

''ata''...''Bem vamos começ 7 vai ser formado por Uzumaki Naruto,Sasuke Uchiha é Miyata Ichiro''...

''Isso conseguimos vamos ficar juntos hahahahha''Disse Naruto feliz''

''Verdade baka vamos ser da mesma equipe''.fala Sasuke também feliz''.

''Assim fica mais fácil de nós treinamos junto''fala Ichiro também feliz.

''Bem continuando time 8 Shino Aburame,Hinata Hyuuga é Kiba Inuzuka,time 10 Ino Yamanaka,Shikamaru Nara é Chouji Akimichi,''(SAKURA FICO NUN TIME QUALQUER MAIS ELA VAI SER DE GRANDE IMPORTÂNCIA DEPOIS)

''Bem vão encontra seus sensei daqui uma hora''

Assim sendo todos saíram o trio foi comer lamen a pedido de Naruto que amava ficaram conversando sobre varias coisas como seria suas missões como seria seu sensei.

''Pessoal é melhor no is irmos logo encontra o sensei pois já estamos atrasado''disse ichiro''é verdade o baka do Naruto comeu tanto que nos atrasamos''.disse o Uchiha rindo do Naruto comendo feito louco suas décima tigela.

''Posso fazer que Sasuke estou faminto,mas agora já estou melhor,então vamos logo não quero ninguém reclamando logo no nosso primeiro encontro''.

Assim eles foram para o encontro do seu novo sensei,quando chegaram lá viro ninguém.

''Viu Naruto nos atrasamos por sua causa''.disse Ichiro

''Koé Ichiro ele deve estar atrasado''.disse o loiro

''É verdade Ichiro,ele deve ser bem sinistro si atrasar mais que agente...''o Uchiha não pode termina pois sensei entro na sala...

''Bem garotos mim desculpa a demora pois eu estava ajudando uma velhinha a atravessar a rua''.disse o jounin coçando a cabeça

''bem não mim apresentei sou Hatake kakashi muito prazer''.

''Tudo bem kakashi-sensei também chegamos agora''.disse o loiro com seu típico sorriso.

''Bem vamos pro campo de treinamento assim podemos conversa melhor''.

Eles foram pro campo de treinamento chegando lá kakashi pergunto pra eles.

''Mim diga seus Hobbes o'que gostam de fazer que não gosta de fazer seus sonhos ''.

Naruto começou

''Bem meu Hobbes e treinar,eu gosto de comer lamen do Ichiraku, não gosto de pessoas que despreza seus amigos,é meu sonho e mim torna hokage,para poder mostras para algumas pessoas que eu sou importante e gostarem de mim,é parar de mim olhar com cara feia''.disse o loiro com seu típico sorriso.

''Agora você uchiha''

Bem meu Hobbes é treinar, para ficar forte,eu gosto de aprender com meu nee-san,não gosto de pessoas que traem a confiança das outras pessoas,meu sonho é supera meu irmão e mim torna o líder do meu clã''disse por fim sasuke.

''Agora ichiro''

''Meu Hobbes é ler livros,gosto de treinar como meus amigos,não gosto de pessoas que zombam dos meu amigos,meu sonho é si torna um líder do clã Namikaze é reerguer ele''.falo o moreno

''Bem interessante,pois eles tem umas diferenças em alguns pontos mais tem o quase mesmo objetivo,é também eles si dão muito bem.''.pensa Kakashi.

Explica para eles um monte de coisa e fala sobre que ser ninja sobre outras cosia.

''Eu quero ver vocês aqui amanha 6:00 para um teste que si não passar vai refazer a academia ninja''.

O trés si espanto mais ficaram quetos pois sabia que isso era preciso para ver sua habilidades ninjas..

''Ahh lembrei vocês não podem tomar café da manha''

Bem eles foram para sua respectivas si despediu dos amigos e foi pra sua e Ichiro foi pra lá kushina esperava eles em casa.

''Filhotes sejam bem vindo como foi hoje?,vocês já sabem qual time vocês ficaram?''.kushina fazia varias pergunta em cima deles.

''Calma mãe estamos bem,é sim ficamos sabemos nossa time é eu,ichiro é Sasuke ficamos no mesmo time''.disse para kushina.

''Ahhh que bom... e o seu sensei quem é?''.pergunta ela interessada.

''Tia e o Hatake kakashi a senhora conhece ele?''.pergunta Ichiro para sua tia.''Ahh kakashi,conheço ele sim,ele foi aluno do seu Tio Ichiro ele é um grande ninja uns dos mais forte da vila''.fala kushina com um pequeno sorriso.

''ahhh que bom,bem eu e o Ichiro vamos comer''.

fala o loiro indo para cozinha mas ele para no meio da corredor e fala.

''mãe outa-san vai chegar que horas?''.''Daqui a pouco''fala a ruiva.

''ata''...

Bem eles vão comer alguma coisas,pois amanha eles não ia poder comer nada no café então iam aproveitar no meio da refeição deles Minato chega sorridente.

''Yo crianças,amor''.fala ele passando a mão no cabelo das crianças,e um beijo em kushina.

''Vocês vão que horas para encontra com kakashi?''.pergunta ele para os meninos.

''outo-san você já sabia?,bem que poderia nos avisar antes né?...bem vamos nos encontra umas 6:00,sensei,falo pra não tomar café''.falo ele a parte final com uma cara de desanimo...

Minato ri da cara dele.''Claro filho eu que escolho os times,é melhor vocês tomarem café!''disse minato sorrindo.

''Pai nosso sensei falo pra não tomamos café,então não vamos tomar''.disse naruto firme.

''É Verdade tio é melhor não''

''Então tá,depois não diga que eu não avisei''

...Depois dessa conversa naruto foi tomar banho,e demorando,pensado como seria amanha,é quando foi dormi ele sentiu uma calor dentro do seu corpo,ele fico ofegante,estava suando bastante,mas logo volto a normal!

Já ichiro ele tinha um costume de tomar banhos demorados é depois quando ia dormi ficar pensado no seu dia que teve,ele acabo pensado em seu treinamento que ia ter com ele foi dormi,ele teve um sonho que estava sendo consumido por uma luz escura,que deixa ele com um sensação estranha mais ele desperto no meio da noite ofegante mais penso que era só um pesadelo e voltou a dormi.

Bairro uchiha

Sasuke chego em casa,estava seu irmão que tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão é seu pai lendo uns relatórios dos missões ninja dos seu clã,já Mikoto tava fazendo a janta.

''Outo-san nii-san mãe''.fala ele feliz.

''Ihh meu irmãozinho estar feliz''.Disse Itachi sorrindo.

''ahhh Itachi deixa seu irmão''.disse mikoto olhando para o irmão mais velho.

''Estou feliz mesmo fiquei no mesmo time do Naruto é Ichiro,assim fica mais fácil missões é nosso treinamento''.disse filtrando Itachi

''Alguem de vocês conhece Hatake kakashi?''..pergunta o uchiha mais novo curioso.

''Filho ele é um grande ninja,uns dos melhores que existe aqui na vila,é você vai ter uma surpresa com ele''.disse Fugaku pensado quando seu filho descobri que ele tem o sharingan.

''É irmãozinho eu já fui em missão com ele,ele realmente é uns dos melhores ninja aqui da vila,ele viro um jounin e foi para a ANBU novo.''.disse ele vendo seu irmão novo pensado.

''Ele deve ser realmente forte,tomara que seja,pois precisamos de um sensei forte para conseguirmos alcançar nossos objetivos''.penso sasuke

''Bem pessoal vou comer ir dormir pois tenho que acorda cedo amanha tenho que fazer um teste,é também não posso tomar café da manha''.falo o uchiha mais novo para todos na mesa.

''Irmão é melhor você comer alguma coisa amanha cedo pois depois você vai reclamar''.

''Não o sensei falo para não comemos nada de manha cedo''...

''Então ta''..disse vendo como seu irmão ia chegar em casa revoltado

Sasuke janto e foi tomar um banho pois amanha ele ia ter um dia cheio então,ele demoro um pouco depois quando ele ia dormi seus olhos ficaram com uma dor tremenda,parece que eles iam sair,seus olhos rapidamente ficaram com um formato de redemoinho branco com pontas preta é um vermelho no centro do olho. ,mas voltou a penso que foi seu sharingan que tinha si ativado sozinho ou pode tecido evoluindo.

Em alguma parte em kohana três pessoas si encontra no gabinete do hokage.

''Minato-sama o sharingan dele ativo sozinho como eu imaginava,é parece que é o primeiro sharingan que estava extinto do clã uchiha e o sharingan lendário..Mas só foi por alguns segundos''.Disse Fugaku para Minato.

''É verdade Minato-sama ele parecer ser sentimos uma forte pressão no ar no quarto de Sasuke,é bem nos seus olhos,logo pensamos que poderia ter sido o sharingan lendário,que só o primeiro uchiha filho mais velho do rikudou sannin teve. ''.Disse itachi

''Bem hoje eu senti que Naruto sentiu um pouco o chakra do kyuubi que é um Chakra lendário é que e infinito, já o Ichiro eu senti que ele teve uma visão do seu poder que era o elemento raro que só o filho do meio do rikudou sannin tinha que era Meiton (Elemento Escuridão),eles tem um poder muito grande,temos que ter cuidado para não deixar eles caírem por mão erradas, tive um relatório que um ANBU que recentemente um ninja desconhecido entro em nossa vila para recolher informação dos meninos,mas quando formos pegar ele,ele fugiu. ''.disse minato

''Temos que deixar um anbu para cada Itachi,você precisa ser o anbu do naruto por que si a raposa sair você pode controlar ela,eu ainda vou pensar em alguém para o sasuke e o ichiro,pois agora não vejo alguém classificado para eles''.disse fugaku pensativo

''Bem hogake preciso voltar para o clã tenho negócios a tratar com hiashi hoje,então Adeus''.disse fugaku si despedido.

''Adeus amigo''..também si despede minato.

''Bem eu vou arrumar minhas coisa para a missão hokage-sama''assim somem em uma nuvem Itachi.

Minato sozinho em sua cadeira pensado no futuro dos três,''daqui pra frente vamos ter muito problemas,irei te que chamar ele de volta para konoha''.

Naruto e Ichiro acordarão fizemos sua higiene pessoal e foi tomar café,lá eles encontraram uma kushina fazendo seus café,depois ele deram se despedirão e foram encontra sasuke lá no lá eles encontram o uchiha na árvore si complementa.

''Yo pessoal''.fala Sasuke meio animado.

''Fala Sasuke''.fala Naruto ainda meio sonolento.

''Yo Sasuke''.fala Ichiro para seu amigo.

Bem eles ficaram conversando até Naruto se exaltar.''Ahh cade ele,ele falo para chegar cedo mais olha só já são 6:45''.fala naruto irritado.

''É verdade Naruto,ele estar atrasado''.fala ichiro.

''Tomara que tenha um bom motivo para explicar o atraso''.quando sasuke termina de falar kakashi chegar.

''Yoo mina,desculpa a demora,quando eu estava vindo eu mim deparei com um gato preto tive quer tomar outro caminho''.

''Mentiroso!''.fala naruto irritado querendo bater nele,mas segurando pro Sasuke é Ichiro.

''Bem vocês tomaram café da manha reforçado?''.Pergunto o Hatake

Os trés ficam furioso,Naruto foi o mais que se revolto,mas logo eles se acamaram!

''Você ta maluco?,você disse para não tomarmos café''.Naruto fala querendo parti pra cima de Kakashi,mas Sasuke não deixava!

''Ahh eu falei isso mesmo?,ahh desculpa eu acho que confunde''...Fala com uma mãe na cabeça.

Assim todos se acalmaram,principalmente Naruto.

''Bem vamos começar com o teste,primeiro vou explicar,bem aqui tem dois guizos ,para vocês passarem dois de você tem que pegar o guizos ,o outro que não pegar repetirá academia''.fala kakashi para o espanto dos meninos,mas ele já tinha imaginado isso,então eles se tem uma pequena conversa entre si,mas depois eles voltam pro seus lugares.

''Bem pode começar''.fala kakashi para os meninos.

Eles olha entre si e fala em uníssono''VAMOS'

'Naruto tinha o melhor Taijutsu entre eles,mas a diferença em pequena já sasuke tinha os melhores Genjutsu é um otimo Taijutsu é era excelente com o ninjutsus,ele empatava com ichiro,já o mesmo o mas equilibrado tinha otimo Taijutsu é era uma fera com ninjutsus vai para cima de kakashi sendo seguido pro ichiro enquanto sasuke fazia um grita (Kage Bunshin No Jutsu)assim sendo,aparece 3 idênticos clones de naruto,partindo para cima de kakashi que estava começando a ler o livro,mas ele paro a ver 4 naruto vindo em sua direção junto com ichiro que já preparava um jutsu,ele fala(Mizu no Muchi(Chicote de Água)). Um chicote que envolve kakashi que fica preso no jutsu é pensa.

''Bem mesmo não sendo tão forte como um jounin,ele fez muito bem.''.ele pensa.

Naruto tenta da um soco em kakashi que de repente some (Kawarimi).kakashi tenta dar um soco em ichiro,mas antes que ele acerte ichiro,sasuke manda um bola de fogo em sua direção(Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Elemento Fogo - Técnica da Bola de Fogo)).Ele vira outro Kawarimi,só que naruto já estava esperando essa técnica quando ele percebeu ele manda um clone para uma determinada área,assim quando ele aparece o clone de naruto começa uma luta de tai com kakashi,que estava levando a melhor,mas ele naruto chega com mais dois clone que tenta acerta kakashi,em quanto isso sasuke ativa seu sharingan nível 2.é já parte junto com os clone de naruto e o primeiro a certa kakashi limpamente .

Kakashi fala''Hora de lutar para valer''.sendo assim ele pega uma kunai e arremessa contra um clone de naruto que some,depois pega um clone e joga contra uma árvore que some joga um shuriken contra um clone que desvia mas logo em seguida ele toma um soco na boca no estômago,depois parte para cima de sasuke que também vai para cima eles trocam socos,sasuke consegue desviar de alguns mas outro o acerta ele ia tomar um soco direto ichiro manda um adaga de gelo(Hyouton - Tsubame Fubuki (Libertação do Gelo - Adagas de Gelo)) que quase acerta kakashi que desvia na hora.

''Não sabia que você podia usar o elemento Hyouton(gelo)'.Fala kakashi impressionado.

''Eu posso também usar outros elemento,o senhor vai descubro com o tempo.''fala ichiro para a cara de espanto de kakashi.

( Youton - Yokai no Jutsu Libertação da Lava - Técnica do Fantasma de Lava).assim uma larva aparece e vai para cima de kakashi,ela não era muito grande mas podia fazer um grave ferimento

''Tenho que usar um justo Suiton''.Youton - Daibakufu no Justu(Elemento Água - "Jutsu Vortex Gigante").Kakashi joga o jutsu contra o outro que si encontra e a larva vira aparece atrás de kakashi e tenta golpeá-lo mas kakashi pula,mas logo em seguida ele tem que ir para o lado pois sasuke arremessa um começa a fica quente ele não percebe mas, um pouco da chakca da kyuubi,que sede um pouco para si '''diverti'',logo kakashi consegue ver uma fina camada de chaka da percebe mas deixa rolar um pouco.

Naruto cria alguns clone,em quanto ichiro faz uma Mizukiri no Yaiba(Espada de Drenagem) e parte para cima de kakashi que pega uma kunai e si encontra com a espada de á ele não esperava que naruto ia manda 4 clones para cima dele enquanto dois então perto dele.

''Pessoal vou tentar fazeralgi especial aqui ,mas preciso de tempo pois ainda não sei si vai da certo''.grita naruto para seus amigos que entende

.''OK NARUTO VAI''grita eles também para clones começa a fazer uns movimentos estranhos com a 'mão' na mão de naruto que começa a moldar Chakra nela que logo si transforma numa bola azul com pitadas vermelhas .kakashi prevendo o'que ia ser,ele logo tenta acabar com os clone e i para cima de naruto,ele derruba todos clone mas, quando ia pegar naruto ele sente uma pressão no ar é olha para sasuke que tinha um olho meio branco mais foi muito rápido pois logo em seguida ele voa contra a arvore,quando olha de novo o olho dele estar normal,e sasuke estar si recompõe é tentar ir de novo contra naruto mas ele percebe que ichiro estar começando a ganha chaka mas,quando ele olha de novo ele estar com uma aura negra em volta de si,é uma luz negra a atinge kakash que na hora desvia mas a aura raspa em seu braço que corta,é ichiro cai,esta consciente mais não tem mais termino o rassegan é parte para cima de kakashi.

''Naruto acerta ele não tenho mas chaka''.Fala sasuke para seu amigo.

''Naruto vamos passar junto''.fala ichiro para naruto(ichiro já tinha ficado de joelho logo a pois a cair).

''Pode deixar pessoal''.Naruto grita vai para cima de kakashi que estava pensado no que aconteceu,quando percebeu ele olha naruto vindo para cima dele com um rasengan meio vermelho ão kakashi pensa''si eu for atingido pro isso,acho que eu desmaio,vou usar um pouco da minha verdadeira força''.fala kakashi já descendo a mascara é já puxando o braço de naruto e tocando ele contra a arvore que si choca com a arvore que a destruiu.''Bem pessoal vamos parar por aqui,vocês não completaram o teste,mais pássaro''.fala kakashi sorrindo.

''Como assim sensei?''.fala sasuke ajudando naruto

.''Bem você não completaram o teste ,mas trabalho junto como um verdadeira e equipe,Vocês não foram individualista ,é você tem junto um nivel de Chuunin alto,sendo assim vocês verdadeiramente são Gennin é um time''.fala kakashi para o animo de todos que gritam.''COSEGUIMOS'.Fala os trés junto.

''Bem por que vocês não si separaram?,pensei que você iam tentar pegar o guizo sozinhos.''pergunta kakashi querendo saber por que eles atacaram ele direto,e cpmp uma equipe.

''Porque sensei que quem esquece seus companheiros de time e o deixa sozinho não merecer ser ninja.''fala sasuke.

''Isso,além da mesma equipe somos amigos,e pior um de nos iam voltar para academia,e isso não podia acontece''.

''É também não poderíamos pegar de você esse guizo separados''.fala por fim ichiro.

Kakashi sorri pensa como será o futuro deles como ninja.''Bem vou levar o relatório para o hokage,vocês estão dispensável''.fala kakashi

O trio estava morrendo de fome então fora comer no ichukamaru.

Chegando lá eles encontraram Kiba,Hinata é aproveitam é chama eles para sentar juntos para conversa.'

'Como foram seus treinamento?''.pergunta naruto para o outro time.

''Foi bem puxado naruto,estou muito cansado,não e akamaru''.fala Kiba

.''Aua auau''..Akamaru late.

''Então vocês já foram em alguma missão?''.pergunta sasuke para shino

.''Não''.Shino responde

.''A nossa sensei disse que ainda precisamos treinar nossa equipe individualmente.''.fala kiba.

''E você Hinata fala alguma coisa''.fala o loiro para a menina que estava bem quieta.

''Na-ruuu-to-kun,euu estool trreinnnado basstatte ppaarra nossa pprimmeirrro miissão.''fala hinata super corada.

''Ahh então vocês estão treinando bastante''.fala ichiro

''E claro,queremos ser os melhores''.fala Kiba convencido que isso poderia acontecer um dia.

''Aii pessoal bora pedir estou cheio de fome''.fala naruto com um cara nada bem..Naruto,Ichiro,Sasuke,Kiba e Shino pediram um laman cada,hinata pedio um chego naruto devora rapidamente já pedindo eles acabaram,naruto tinha comido 12 lamen.

''Dobe como sempre exagerado''.fala sasuke vendo suas economias indo embora.

''Posso fazer que sasuke esqueci meu dinheiro,e tambem eu estava com muita fome..u.u''fala o loiro com cara de satisfeito.

''Ahh sasuke na ultima eu paguei,na próxima e a vez do naruto.''fala ichiro com cara de cansado.

Então quando eles ia si despedir natuto teve um ideal.''Pessoal por que amanha não treinamos todos juntos para ver como estamos lutando um contra o outro?''.pergunta Naruto,assim eles pode ver as habilidades dos outro amigos.

''Uma boa ideia por mim tudo bem'.fala kiba'

'AUAUA''.akamaru late.

''Tudo bem''Fala shino.

''Praaa miiim t-udd-o b-eem!''.

''então ok vejo vocês amanha no campo de treinamento 7''.Fala o loiro muito empolgado.

Então eles si despedirão e foram andando tranquilamente para casa.

Chegando numa certa parte eles si despedir de sasuke.''Ei teme depois bora andar pela vila''.fala naruto.

''Tá até então''.fala sasuke se despedindo de ichiro e naruto.

Kakashi foi entregar o relatório para yodome,chegando lá ele bate na porta,é ele fala um ''ENTRA'' quando ele adenta ele ver fugaku e itachi.

''yo hokage-sama fugaku-sama é Itachi-san''.fala kakashi acenando.

''Então kakashi como foi o teste,eles passaram?''Pergunta o hokage.

''Bem eles passaram,eles não mim derrotaram é nem pegaram o guizos mas junto tem um nível de chunin alto,Naruto tem um técnica de Kage Bunshin No Jutsu muito boa além do rasengan além de um otimo taijutsu,é conseguiu realizar o rasengan , com a ajuda do chakra da raposa mais ele só usou uma pequena parte do chaka...''kakashi foi interrompido.

''Como ele usou o chakra da raposa?''.pergunta o hokage.

''Bem sensei,acho que no calor da batalha a kyuubi cedeu um pouco de chakra para ficar mais forte,mas ele não teve nenhuma mudança corporal,mais ele só fico com o chakra vermelho,é conseguiu moldar o rasengan em sua mão é mim acerta''..kakashi termina de explicar o relatorio de naruto.

''Bem mim diga agora de ichiro''.minato pede a ele.

''Bem percebi que ele Tem uma variedade de ninjusto elementar.''kakashi é interrompido.

''Como uma variedade de ninjutsus?''pergunta itachi.

''Bem ele pode usar suiton Hyouton(gelo) Youton (larva) e eu percibir que ele também podo usar outros elementos,mas ainda não aprendeu ele tem facilidade de usar ninjutsus ém suspeito que ele pode usar elemento que ninguém pode usa eu tenho pouco informação dele acho que só os senhores pode saber deles que e o elemento meiton (escuridão),ele usou é ficou com o corpo todo preto ele pode manipular ela é lançar contra qualquer coisa,ele lançou contra mim,atingiu o meu braço de raspão. ''.Foi um pouco assustador para todos.

''Isso é um antiga técnica do meu clã aonde só quem é da linhagem do primeiro lider do clã pode ter todos os elementos. ''.fala minato.

''Bem além de um otimo taijusto é um incrível habilidade de estrategia junto de sasuke eles fizerem um plano para mim derrotar,se foice um Jounin baixo seria derrotado por eles. ''.termina por fim o relatório de ichiro.

''É um jovem com muito potencial,acho que ele estar na frente entre os trés,mas Sasuke e Naruto só perde um pouco''.fala fugaku.

''Bem sasuke hoje ele praticamente foi o lider junto de ichiro,pois ele retaguarda dos outros dois contra os meu ataques é fico no apoio com seu ninjutsus katon ,além de ter um sharingan nivel 2,ele tem um otimo Taijutsu é um bom ninjutsus .Ele mim suprendeu com um sharingan que nunca vi parecia um sharingan junto com byakugan é tinha linha em volta do olho,Ele pode mim arremessar contra a árvore só que foi muito rápido pois ele já caio com a exaustão.''Fala kakashi pro fim.

''Bem esse e o donjusto lendário do filho mais velho do rikudou sennin só o escolhido tem,esse sharingan foi do primeiro uchiha ''.fala fugaku.

''Bem então vamos encerrar por aqui,mas qualquer coisa mim venham relatar a mim''.Falo por fim Minato


	2. Dia com time 8

Bem essa manhã Naruto acordo bem alegre,pois hoje ele ia passar o dia junto com uma certa pessoa que ele nutria um certo sentimento,mas tentava ao máximo não foi no banheiro,fez tudo que ia fazer e desceu para tomar o café da manhã,ele comprimento todos e foi comer.

Ichiro acordo bem disposto hoje,ele queria ver o nível que seus amigos de vila foi no banheiro fez sua Higiene pessoal ,e desceu para tomar o café da manhã junto com sua família.

''Yo Minato-san,Kushina-san''.falo Ichiro para os mais velhos

''Yo Ichiro'.Falo kushina , e Minato ambos com um sorriso.

''Ichiro vai comer não?''.Pergunto Naruto com um sorriso grande

.''Sim sim,mas primeiro bom dia néh''.Ichiro disse para Naruto

''Ahe Bom dia''.Naruto falo ainda sorrindo

''Parece que alguém estar MUITO alegre hoje,por que será?''.Pergunto Minato.

''Ah tio,e por que hoje ele vai treinar com o Time 8,A Hianta Hyuga pertence a esse time,então ele ta bem feliz''.Falo Ichiro para o desespero de naruto''...

''Não e por isso não''.Disse Naruto com um bico.

''Ah meu filho da apaixonado pela a Hyuga?,seu primeiro amor''.Kushina fala os marejado

''Ahhh mãe para''.Naruto tentava fugir do abraço da sua mãe.

''Filho você já e um homem,lembre-se de sempre tratar bem um mulher''.Falava Minato,tentando passar alguns conselhos para Naruto.

Ichiro estava rindo com a situação,Kushina estava abraçando Narutoo,falava que ele cresceu rápido,Minato dava conselho.

Assim seguiu o café da manhã,Ichiro ainda fico zuando seu primo,aproveitando a situação.

''Tudo culpa sua Ichiro,agora eles vão ficar assim por um bom tempo'Naruto falava com a cara emburrada.

''Eu não tenho culpa de nada'.Fala rindo da cara do seu primo.

''Ahh deixa pra lá,vamos encontra logo o teme''.

'Então vamos''.Ichiro disse

Assim eles forma encontra Sasuke no Bairro Uchiha .Chegando lá eles encontra Itachi,sentando na porta.

''Yo mina''Falo Itachi para os dois.

''Yo itachi''.falo os dois também.

''Vieram pegar meu otouto?''.Perguntava Itachi.

''Sim,hoje vamos treinar com outro time''. Dizia Naruto

''Ahh,ele já estar vindo''.Falo Itachi.

''Dobe,Iro,vocês chegaram sedo''.Fala Sasuke já arrumando na porta''.

''E claro,Naruto apresso,falo que não podia chegar atrasado hoje''.Falo Ichiro

''Claro hoje não podemos chegar atrasado..u.u''Falo Naruto

''Claro,também o grande amor de Naruto vai estar no time 8''.Falo Ichiro já correndo do Loiro

''Seu baka,vou te pegar''.Já falava indo atras do moreno que corria bastante.

''ahaha,e mesmo eu tinha mim esquecido,desse detalhe''.Sasuke riam de Naruto.

''De quem você gosta Naruto?''Pergunta rindo da situação do meninos.

''Não fala,si falar vou te matar Ichiro'..Naruto estava quase pegando Ichiro.

''Eu não vou falar nada''.Falo Ichiro.

''Mas eu sim,e a Hianta Hyuga''.Falo Sasuke rindo mais ainda.

''Seu teme,você vai ver.E você que gosta da Sakura''

Na hora Sasuke para de ri /,e vai para cima de Naruto,que agora corria dele;

''Seu dobe,você vai ver,quem mando contar''.Falava enquanto corria atras de Naruto.

''HhHAHAHAHA,Em parem de corre,vamos logo''.Falava Ichiro caindo na gargalhada.

''Bom saber que Sasuke gosta de alguem''.Fala Itachi.

De repente eles param de corre e olha para Ichiro que só estar rindo dos dois.

''Ei Teme de quem ele gosta mesmo?''.Pergunta naruto.

''Eu não sei Dobe''.Respondia Sasuke.

''Ei ei,oque vocês estão falando ai?''.Pergunto Ichiro já chegando perto.

''Ahh nada seu baka''.Falo os dois.

''Então vamos logo'' falo Ichiro

Então eles si despediram de Itachi,e foram para o campo 7,Chegando lá eles encontram o outro time.

''Yo mina''.Falo Kiba e Shino.

''Yo mina''.Respondeu o outro time.

''Oiii Narutoo''.Falava Hinata corada.

''Oii Hinata''.Falo Naurot um pouco corado.

Os dois ficavam se olhando por um bom tempo até que.

''Ei você vieram namorar outro vieram treinar?'Pergunta Sasuke rindo.

''QUEEE Namorar?''Falo os dois

''ahahhahahah''.Kiba e Ichiro rindo muito da situação

Até mesmo Shino tinham um sorriso com a situação.

Assim foi eles treinaram um de tudo,Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,Genjutsu.

Mas sempre Ichiro,Sasuke e Kiba zuava Naruto e Hinata. Deixando eles constrangidos.

No fim eles sentaram perto de um árvore,e ficaram conversando,até Kiba ter uma ideá.

''Por que todos você não almoça lá me casa'',Falava Kiba alegre

''Sim''.Todo concordaram.

Todos ele iam para local aonde ficava o clã dos Inuzukas.

Chegando perto da casa principal,eles viram um lobo preto com uma cicatriz no olho.

''Kuromaru oque você ta fazendo aii,vem logo tomar banho''.Fala um mulher de meia idade.

''Mãe,trouce meus amigos para almoçar aqui''.Fala Kiba para a mulher.

''A tudo bem,Bem prazer,Meu nome e Tsume Inuzuka,eu já conheço Shino e a Hinata,mas vocês..''Falo ela.

''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ''.

''Sasuke Uchiha''.

''Ichiro Miyata Namikaze.'' Si apresentou para ela.

''Bem eu só vou acabar de lavar ele aqui,que já vou preprara o almoço,hmm,vocês querem mim ajudar a lavar ele?.''Pergunto Inuzuka mais velha.

''Sim''Todo queria fazer isso.

Todos foram para o fundo da casa,assim eles tetam lavar o Kuromaru,ele fugia,numa vez Naruto ia jogar água no Kuromaru,mas ele escapo e jogou no Sasuke,todos riam,quando Sasuke ia devolver acabo acertando Kiba,pego dois baldes para acerta no Sasuke mas esse desviou e acabo acertando Em Hinata e Tsume.

''Seus pirralhos,vocês vão ver agora''.Ela falo Figindo estar nervosa.

Ela pego dois baldes e começo a jogar em todo mundo,ai começar a guerra,Naruto taco em Ichiro que também taco é mesmo Shino tava na brincadeira.

No fim conseguiram dar o banho kuromaru.

Eles almoçaram,ficaram mais um pouco até que todos decidiram irem embora.

Mas quando todos estava indo embora surge um menina que aparentava ser 2 anos mais velha que eles.

Tinha um corpo lindo,bem avantajado,tinha duas marcas no rosto como os inuzuka,tinha dois cachorro.

''Ei pirralho trouce seus amigos''.falo a morena

''Eh dois deles são do meu time nee-cham ,e outros 3 são de outro time''.

''Nee-cham gritam os 5''.Falo todos surpreso

''E por que a surpresa?''Pergunto Kiba sem entender.

''Por que você e o kiba,kiba'...kkkkkk''.Falo Naruto rindo,junto com os outros.

Enquanto,Kiba queria bater me Naruto,um certo moreno olha profundamente para a irmã de Kiba.

''Meu nome e Hana Inuzuka''Falo seu nome.

Todos si apresentam.

Ichiro ainda olhava profundamente para ela,Naruto e Sasuke perceberam isso,Um olho pro outro com uma cara bem estranha.

''Teme será que você ta pensando o mesmo que eu?''..Naruto falava com um sorriso diabólico.

''Sim sim Dobe,acho que alguém estar apaixonado''.Falo Sasuke igualmente com o sorriso.

''Ichiro ta apaixonado''Cantava os dois.

''Seus Bakas,não estol não.''Fala Ichiro com uma cara em burrada.

''Esse moreninho e bem bonitinho néh mãe''.Falava Hana com sua mãe.

Ichiro ouviu e fico todo corado,parecia que ia desmaiar.

Depois que Naruto e Sasuke param de zuar com ele,si despediram e foram embora,Shino foi para seu clã.Os trés seguiram com Hinata até certo ponto.

''Beemm eu vouuu em boraaaa''Gaguejava Hinata.

''Que eu te acompanhe Hinata?''Pergunta Naruto corado.

''Siii nãoo fooor ter atrapanhaa Naruuutoo-kun'',Respondel Naruto

''HAHAHAHA olha só Sasuke,Naruto tomo coragem''Riam Ichiro

''AHAHHha,Boa Naruto,eu e Ichiro vamos lá pro Bairro Uchiha,depois que você levar ela,nos encontra lá''.Falo Sasuke entre risos.

''Ta pufs ''Falo Naruto

Assim eles si despediram da Hinata foram andando.

Assim os dois iam trocando algumas palavras,até que Hinata não gaguejava tantos,pois já se sentia mais a vontade.

Eles riam,falava sobre sim,fazia o tempo passar,nem perceberam que chegram no clã Hyuga.

''Bem Narutooo-hun,e aquii''.Falo Hinata corada

''Ahh que pena,estava mim divertindo conversando com você''.Falo Naruto igualmente corado.

''Também estava mim divertindo conversando com você.''.Hianta disse ainda mais corado.

''Então tchual Hina''Nauro disse indo embora.

Mas antes que ele si virasse Hinata deu um beijo na bochecha dele,e saio correndo para o portão do clã.

Naruto fico muito feliz e saio correndo,para encontra seus amigos.

Mas nenhum dois percebeu que alguém os vigiava de longe.


	3. Primeira missão,e Katana dark

Hoje o trés acordaram muito empolgados,pois hoje seria suas primeira missão.

Naruto tinha sorriso de ponta a ponta no rosto,enquanto Ichiro é Sasuke tinha um sorriso mais ''normal''.

Eles já estava esperando seu sensei chegar,para poder começar a missão.

Eles nem perceberam o atraso Kakashi,pois estava um muito ansiosos.

Kakashi começa dizendo.

–Bem essa missão e muito importante-Falo Kakashi para seus alunos.

–oHHH vou dar o maximo de mim -Falo Naruto empolgado

–Vai ser fácil com nossa habilidades-Falo Sasuke seguro.

–Ehh vamos Ichiro.

–Bem a missão de vocês e procurar um gato perdido de uma mulher-Falo Kakashi vendo a reação deles.

Naruto tava com uma cara de tacho,Sasuke olhava como se não acreditasse,Ichiro fico sem reação pela a missão que recebera.

–Só pode ta de sacanagem com a nossa cara Sensei-Reclamava Naruto.

–Ehh só pode ser isso-Também protestava Sasuke.

–Sensei,nosso nível e mais do que,''encontra um gato''-Fala também Ichiro.

–Calma,todos os ninjas deve acatar todos as missões que ele receber,independente do rack ou nível da missão-falo Kakashi com uma cara séria.

–Tá sensei,mas depois de conseguimos completar essa missão vamos ter um missão melhor?-pergunto Sasuke.

–Sim,mas primeiro vocês vão ter que começar do de baixo-Falo pro fim Kakashi.

–Então vamos logo,essa missão vai acabar rápido-Falo Sasuke com um cara de superior.

Assim foi,eles primeiro foram na casa da cliente,que estava sentido muita falta do seu primeiro perguntaram como ele era,sua cor e tamanho.

Já com as informações em mão,eles foram em busca do gato.

Naruto conseguiu avistar gato,ele estava em uma arvore,ele queria acabar logo com isso,e nem aviso seus companheiros,ele foi logo pulando em cima do galho que estava o gato,mas quando ele pulo em cima do ganho,o gato pulo para muro que estava perto da árvore.

Assim quando Naruto ia também pula,acabo que o ganho caiu.

–Ei Iro,olha só o Naruto caindo da árvore,ahhahaa,foi driblado pelo um simples gato-Falo rindo Sasuke.

–aahahahha,Naruto e muito baka mesmo-Falo caçoando do Primo.

–Ei,pare de ri de mim,e vem mim ajudar-reclamava Naruto.

Kakashi só olhava.

Assim recomeçou a caça ao gato,dessa vez,Ichiro estava mais perto de alcançar o gato.

O gato estava parada,parecia que estava tomando algo,Ichiro penso que agora era a hora certa,mas quando ele pulo para pegar o gato,o gato pulo por cima de Ichiro,que quando viu o gato pulando,caiu de cara numa poça d'água.

Ele fico todo molhando,seus amigos caíram na gargalhada.

–kkkkkkkk,Olha só,foi querer rir de mim,olha só como ta todo molhando,kkkkk-Naruto Ria muito.

–ahhahaha,estol ao lado de dois bakas mesmo.-Falo Sasuke.

–Ha,Ha,ha,muito engraçado,vem logo mim ajudar- Ichiro disse.

Todos votaram a procura do gato,Sasuke conseguir encontra o gato,ele estava parado brincando com uma folha,Sasuke usou o máximo da sua velocidade e conseguiu pegar o gato.

–Eii viu seus bakas,conseg...-Mas Sasuke foi interrompido pela as unhas do gato.

O gato que estava com as patas livre,arranho todo o lado esquerdo do rosto do Sasuke,e conseguiu sair da suas mãos.

–ahahha,nós somos bakas Sasuke?-Pergunto rindo Ichiro.

–HHhHEHeh,foi o pior entre a Naruto.

Kakashi só observava os seus alunos.

–Vem cá os trés,vocês pensaram que como o alvo era fácil demais,que poderia acabar sem ajuda um do outro,se vocês pensarem em um só,poderia ter pegado esse gato mais rápido.-Kakashi disse.

–Eh verdade Sensei,Desculpa-Falo o trés juntos.

–Bem vamos acabar logo com Kakashi tirando um pequeno pacote do bolço.

Ele abriu e tiro um pouco de comida de gato,assim ele coloco na mão e deixo o gato si aproximar até que ele podia pegar.

Assim eles foram entregar o gato para dona,que agradeceu muito a eles.

O resto dia eles terminaram de completar as missões de rack D.

Capinar quintal de algumas pessoas,levar cão para passear.

–Ahh até que fim conseguimos acabar com isso,to muito cansado e com Naruto com uma cara de cansado.

–Concordo com você Naruto,também estol cansado e com fome-Concordo Sasuke.

–Idem-Falo Ichiro com a mesma cara de cansado de Naruto.

–Bem como vocês completaram tudo hoje,amanha vamos ter um missão mais difícil de rack C-Falo Kakashi,para empolgação dos trés.

–Eba,mas to com fome-Falo Naruto parecendo que ia morrer.

–Bem,vocês estão liberado,mas amanhã quero ver vocês no escritório do Hokage-Falo Hatake se despedindo e indo embora.

–Vamos no Ichiraku-Falo Sasuke.

Assim os trés foram comer,chegando lá não tinha quase ninguém.

Os trés sentaram nas cadeiras e pediram Lamen,Naruto foi oque mais comeu,mais hoje foi ele que pago a conta.

Assim eles foram caminhar um pouco,até que chego a hora deles irem para casa.

–Cara,hoje foi um dia bem cansativo-Falo o loiro.

–Nem mim fala cara,to todo cansado,vou indo pra casa-Falo Uchiha.

–Também to moído,valeu Fal-Se despediu do amigo Ichiro.

–Tchual teme-Se despediu também do seu amigo.

Assim Sasuke foi embora,deixando os dois amigos conversando.

–Naruto pode ir pra casa Fox,vou em outro lugar antes-Falo Ichiro.

–Ta,mas ver si não demora,pois minha mãe vai ficar preocupada em!-Falo indo embora.

Ichiro assentiu em foi andando,para o centro de Konoha,chegando por ele entre em uma arsenal de armamentos ninjas,mas ele olho tudo e não gostou de nenhuma arma ninja que encontro,assim ele foi andando até encontra uma casinha bem velha escrito 'Arsenal shinobi',mas em muito velha.

Mas uma coisa estranha aconteceu,parecia que Ichiro estava sendo chamado para entra na quele lugar,ele decidiu entra.

Quando entro,o lugar estava muito escuro,mas ele podia ver que alguém o observava.

–Tem alguém ai-Fala Ichiro

–Bem aqui jovem criança-Falo uma voz bem baixa.

Ichiro então olho para um ponto da aonde vinha aquela voz,quando encontrou ,ele si aproximo dela.

–Bem eu queria compra alguns armamentos ninjas-Ele disse com um pouco de medo.

–Não e bem isso que você quer,não é jovem criança?!-Falo a pessoas no escuro.

–Eu queria compra um katana,mas nenhuma que eu eu vi hoje mim agrador-Falo Ichiro.

–bem tem uma aqui que vai ser do seu agrado,mas só o escolhido poderá usar,até hoje só uma pessoas usou ela-Fala.

–E quem seria que usou essa Katana?-Pergunto Ichiro,já conseguindo ver o rosto da pessoas,que ele viu ser uma senhor vestida de uma kimono todo de preto.

–Bem criança,o único que conseguiu erguer essa Katana foi o filho do meio do Emirate sennin,e só o escolhido por ele poderá usar essas espada,tem que que pertencer do seu clã,que no caso e seu clã correto-Falo a velhinha.

–Ehh sim,mas com você sabe que eu pertenço a o clã Namikaze?-pergunto curioso Ichiro.

–Ah deixe isso de lado jovem guerreio,mas olhe,si vocês tentar erguer essa espada eu deixarei,mas antes você tem que saber,todos que tentaram ergue-la,morreram nu Genjutsu muito poderoso-Falo a velha com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

Ichiro engoliu a seco,mas ele sentia que deveria seguir em frente e tentar passar no teste dessa Katana.

–Eu irei tentar-Falo decidido.

–Então venha jovem,irei te mostra aonde estar a Katana-Falo a senho já começando andar.

Assim Ichiro a seguiu até o fundo da pequena casa,mas quando eles chegam no quintal tinha um templo enorme.

–Como tem um templo aqui?-Pergunto Ichiro

–Não estamos mas em Konoha jovem-Falo a senhora rindo.

Ichiro então percebeu que o tempo a via ficando de com vermelha,e tudo estava escuro,mas ainda dava para enxergar.

Eles entram no tempo,e Ichiro viu que decoração era bem antiga,com desenhos de dragões,e estatuas de ouro.

Mas bem no centro do templo tinha uma Katana flutuando,ela era bem ela era linda.

fs71/f/2013/190/6/f/cole_s_dark_katana_conad_by_

Ichiro fico fascinado por ela,ele sentia um força quero puxa-lo para perto dela.

–Pode tentar jovem-A velha disse se afastando de Ichiro e da Katana.

Ichiro então caminhou para perto da da Katana,mas quando ele olhou para trás viu que a velha não estava mas com ele no tempo,ele não ligou,e continuou a se aproximar da Katana.

Quando ele a tocou,ele sentiu uma forte desejo de sangue,mas ele foi forte e conseguiu si estabilizar,mas de repente alguém apareceu bem na sua frente,ele vestia um Kimono preto,com as fitas doradas,tinha um cabelo grande e liso de cor estava descalço.

Seus olhos era completamente negros.

–Vejo quem alguém conseguiu erguer minha o ser estranho.

–...-Ichiro não conseguia falar.

–Hora jovem estar com medo do seu antigo parente,não irei te machucar,estarei aqui para te ajudar a controlara .

–Controlara quem-Perguntou Ichiro com a voz fraca.

–A katana Ichiro,antes eu te explicarei algumas coisas,Meu nome e Dan Namikaze,sou uns dos filho do Emirate sennin,quando meu pai dividiu suas terras com todos filhos,mas seu filho mais velho e muito cabeça quente, e tinha um certa rivalidade com o nosso irmão mais novo,eles sempre brigavam,quando meu pai dividiu eles si atacavam sempre,um querendo a terra do outro,eu sempre tentei para essa guerra sem sentido que eles tinham,meu vendo isso falo que não ia si entrometer na guerra dos seus filhos,então ele deu a mim essa missão,então eu eu criei essa espada com o elemento Meiton,que além de ser uns dos elementos mais forte,si não for,ele poderia sugar qualquer elementos,eu trabalhei muito tempo nessa Katana,para poder derrotar meus irmãos e para com suas guerras,mas eu não conseguir derrotar os dois,pois todos tinha o mesmo poder,o mais novo conseguiu o pode da Kyubin ou kumara como preferir,e o mais velhos tiha o seus poderes no olhos,com o sharigan Lendário,todos os irmãos eram bem forte,e seus poderes em iguais,então eu não conseguir para essas guerra,e receio dizer,que isso pode vim acontecer de novo, e espero que você possa parar eles,com essa espada Ichiro.-Falo por fim Dan

Ichiro Ouviu tudo,e fico espantado com tudo,mas ele não podia temer isso agora,pois prometeu erguer seu clã,e pra isso ele queria essa Katana para poder ter mais foça e proteger seus amigos.

–Claro que eu aceito essa missão,pode fica tranquilo Dan-sama que e irei ter sucesso nessa missão-Falo sorrindo.

–Então Ichiro,eu lhe dou essa Katana,e eu irei sempre estar na sua mete para pode te ajudar a lutar com seus futuro inimigos,e tenha cuidado,antes de usa-la treine,eu irei te ajudar nisso também,e você só poderá usa-la só quando tiver com 15 anos,você tem 13 ou 12 anos eu creio-...Falo Dan

Ichiro concordo com a cabeça.

–Então quando você estiver com 15 anos,acho que você poderá usa-la-Falo Ichiro

–Tudo bem,mas você disse que,os seus irmãos,eram forte correto,eles tinha alguma arma?-Pergunto Ichiro.

–Bem o meu irmão mais novo,utilizava um bastão que ele forjou do chakra da Kyubin,ele podia aumentar de tamanho de largura com facilidade,já meu irmão mais velho tinha um espada medieval,que ele mesmo criou,ela saltava raios,e podia ser lançada,acho que eles fizeram o mesmo que fiz,e guardaram seus chakras em alguns lugar,mas você não poderá acha-los pois só os escolhidos por ele pode ver esse lugar.-Falo Dan calmamente.

–Entendi Dan-sama,então posso pegar a espada e guarda-la?-pergunto Ichiro já mais calmo.

–Claro,assim que sentir alguma duvida,e só mim chamar no seu pensamento que eu irei te ajudar-Falo sumindo numa nuvem de fumaça.

Assim Ichiro percebeu que o templo já não mais existia,que ele estava no quintal da aquela pequena casa velha, o céus já estava ele entro no pequeno estabelecimento,quando entro viu que tinha ninguém e saiu,quando ele saiu ele olho para sua Katana que estava em sua mão,ele penso que el tinha uma um grande dever em suas mãos,ele começou a andar,mas el sentiu uma coisa estranho,quando olhou para trás viu que a casinha tinha sumido.e agora só era um pequeno espaço entre vários que tinha naquele local.


End file.
